


Veggie Ink Month 2020

by Vegorott



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Veggie Ink Month, large collection of short stories, warnings will be added to each chapter if needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 16,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: I decided to do my own take on Inktober due to the controversy surrounding it and I asked on Tumblr for prompts and drew little doodles for each one and wrote a blurb. I figured it'd be nice to add the blurbs/one-shots onto this as well to make it easier to read
Relationships: Bingle, Danti, MadMare, Trickshot - Relationship, bim/dark, dapperstache, darkstache, phayanois, yanois
Comments: 30
Kudos: 45





	1. Fish - Anti & Robbie

“Do...not...fish…” Robbie pointed to the words as he read. “Do not fish!” Robbie gasped as he watched Anti walk straight past the sign, one hand holding a large tackle box and the other a bucket filled with lake water.

“That just means the best fish are here,” Anti said. 

“Oh.” Robbie popped his lips a few times before following Anti, swinging around the two fishing poles in his hands.

“We’re going to eat like kings tonight.” Anti laughed as he plopped down on the grassy hill, opening the tackle box.

“Fishy kings.” Robbie giggled, copying Anti’s movement and sitting next to him 

“The fishiest.” Anti took the larger of the two poles and placed it on the ground. “Do you want to use a worm or some hot dog?” 

“Hot dog,” Robbie said with a nod as he carefully slipped the hook at the end of his fishing pole’s line out of one of the rings. “Worm’s too icky.” 

“I don’t blame ya.” Anti chuckled and pulled out the plastic bag that a few hot dogs were in. He took one out, tore off a chunk, and handed it to Robbie. “Make sure you get the hook through the skin of the hot dog, it helps keep it one better for ya.”

“Got’cha,” Robbie whispered as he focused on putting the bait on the hook. 

Anti took out bait for himself, a strange, thick glob of foul-smelling goop that the large fish just  _ adored _ . He coated the much larger hook on his pole with it and stood back up. Glancing down the hill, he scanned the lake for the best spot to aim for. Anti grinned when he was satisfied and cast out, loving the sound of the ‘bloop’ when the bait and hook landed in the water, the weight dragging it down to the bottom. 

Robbie finally got the hot dog on the hook to his standards and he was once against next to Anti and doing what he saw. Robbie cast his fishing pole and smiled at the ‘bloop’ as well, the bright yellow bobber sticking out amongst the blue and green water. 

“And now we wait.” Anti went back down to sitting. He grabbed a pole stand from the tackle box and stabbed it into the ground before placing his pole on top of it. Robbie sat as well, legs crossed and pole resting in his lap. Anti got comfortable, bending one leg up and tucking the other underneath, placing his cheek on his knee and looking at Robbie “What’s happening in Robbo’s world lately? Got any plans?” 

“Chay and Mare taking me and Blank to the park ‘morrow,” Robbie said, eyes locked on the bobber. 

“You and Blank are becoming good friends,” Anti said.

“Yep!” Robbie giggled. “He nice and I like him.” 

“Good.” Anti gave Robbie’s back a little pat. “It’s nice to have someone you can talk to.” 

“Yeah.” Robbie leaned against Anti, head resting on his shoulder. 

“You’re too cute sometimes.” 

“I know.” That got Anti to break out in a loud laugh, Robbie laughing as well and the happy sounds echoed across the private property.


	2. Fangs - Yanois (Yancy/Illinois)

“Wait, they’re natural?” Illinois asked as he looked at Yancy’s mouth. 

“Yeah, theys just grew like that.” Yancy shrugged, feeling his face getting warm as Illinois sat close to him on the couch, wanting to get a better look at his protruding canines. 

“That is fascinating.” Illinois leaned in even closer.

“That’s-That’s just-uh-uh-just how theys grew.” Yancy was trying to will his heart to stop racing, to make his palms not sweat, to not burn a bright red across his cheeks, to stop himself from staring at Illinois’ lips, from watching them move smoothly as Illinois’ talked, from thinking about how’d they feel against his own…

“You’re not a vampire, right?” Illinois asked with a playful grin.

“A vampire? No, I just gots longer front teeth.” Yancy pointed at said teeth.

“You sure? Because I wouldn’t mind if you bit me~” Illinois’s face was now just inches away from Yancy’s, with arms on either side of him, trapping him.

“I-I-don’t-I-might-I-uh...uh…” Yancy’s brain went blank and gibberish just spewed out. 

“You can suck me dry if you want.” Illinois lifted one of his arms and placed his hand on Yancy’s cheek, pausing to make sure Yancy didn’t push him away before diving in and pressing their lips together.

“Oh, shit.” A new voice made the kiss part and Illinois and Yancy both looked to see Bing at the entrance to the room. “Sorry, sorry. I-uh-I’m just..” Bing walked over to the end table and picked up his Switch. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to...bye.” Bing quickly slipped right back out.

“This is how I dies.” Yancy groaned and flopped down on his back while Illinois just laughed. 


	3. Small/Short - Blank w/MadMare (MadPat & Natemare)

“Blank, do you mind helping Mad put away the dishes?” Mare asked while elbows deep in the soap-water filled sink. Mad was next to him, drying the cleaned dishes with a hand towel. 

“Can’t.” Blank stated, working on his drawing at the table. 

“You can’t?” Mare asked with a raised brow.

“I little,” Blank said. 

“You’re little?” Mad echoed. 

“Yep. Can’t do things cause I little.” Blank nodded as he spoke. “Can’t use shovel cause little. Can’t put away dishes cause little.” 

“Now who told you that?” Mare had now turned and Mad handed him the towel so he could dry off. 

“Uncle Anti.” Blank hopped out of his seat with the drawing and over to Mad and Mare, handing Mare the paper and pointing at the three stick figures. “Uncle Anti say we have sizes.” Blank pointed to the tallest of the three with the word ‘big’ written above it. “He say papa big.” Blank then pointed to the next figure that had ‘midle’ above it. “Maddy middle.” Mad had to hide a flush on his cheeks by coughing into his hand when he saw the little heart drawn between himself and Mare on the drawing. “I little.” Blank pointed to the last and smallest figure that had ‘litle’ written above it. “Little can’t do what big and middle do.” 

“We’ll be sure to talk to Uncle Anti about that,” Mare said and gave the drawing back. “But until then, help Mad put away the dishes.” 

“Aw…” Blank pouted for just a second. “Okay!” Blank went over to the counter and grabbed the pile of plastic plates. 

“I like that little heart he drew,” Mare said with a grin towards Mad. 

“Shut up and scrub, papa.” Mad tried not to look at Mare, the flush from before burning brighter. 

“Whatever you say, Maddy.” Mare chuckled when Mad responded by bumping his hip against him and went back to drying dishes. 


	4. Fluff - BimDark

“Dark!” Bim called out as he stepped into Dark’s office, a wrapped box in hand. “I got you something!” He sang happily, placing the box down on top of the desk and on top of the papers Dark was looking at. Bim wasn’t worried about being yelled at since he knew he was one of the only people that could get away with interrupting Dark without consequences.

“You got me something?” Dark raised a brow. 

“Yeah! I was at the mall with Wilford and I saw something that looked really nice and Wilford said that you’d love it.” Bim was bouncing a little, showing that he was really excited about his gift. Usually Dark was the one giving Bim things and bim was having fun being the one giving rather than receiving. 

“Wilford helped pick this out?” Dark was expecting whatever was in this box to be something very strange or...unique.

“Yep!” Bim watched as Dark slowly opened the box, placing the lid aside before making a face. “It’s a robe!” 

“Yeah…” Dark picked up the article of clothing, feeling the thin fabric on his fingers. 

“Do you not like it?” Bim’s shoulder dropped.

“You don’t know what kind of robe this is, do you?” 

“A night robe.” Bim’s statement was more of a question. “It’s black and soft and I figured you’d like it because it feels really comfortable.”

“This is lingerie, Bim.” 

“It’s...what?” Bim’s face went bright red. 

“It’s see-through and there are panties and a bralette under the shirt.” Dark removed the black shirt and show what he was referring to.

“I-I-I didn’t buy that cause-cause of…” Bim stammered over his words. “I got it cause it’s fluffy.”

“Is there something you’re trying to tell me?” Dark grinned and got out of his seat, having a little fun with Bim’s misunderstanding and also knowing Wilford had done this on purpose.

“N-No, I just…"

"How about you give me some time, come to my room and we'll see how well your gift fits, hm?" Dark placed a hand on Bim's jaw and tilted it up towards him.

"O-Okay." Bim squeaked.

"See you soon." Dark winked and gave Bim a quick peck on the lips before slipping out of the room.

"Holy fuck." Bim said out loud 

"You're welcome!" Wilford was at the door, hands cupped around his mouth


	5. Gore - Darkstache (Darkiplier/Wilford)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Violence/Gore Descriptions

“We’re only here to kill the man and that’s it,” Dark stated as he knocked on the front door. “No games, no extras, just shoot and go.” 

“So, no fun?” Wilford chuckled. 

“No risks.” Dark clarified. “I want to get home soon so we can get to dinner.”

“And dessert~” Wilford hummed and wrapped an arm around Dark’s waist. “I might even be willing to skip dinner to get right to it.” 

“I don’t think Yandere would approve.” Dark leaned against Wilford.

“I think she’d understand.” Wilford pressed a quick kiss to Dark’s cheek and went to plant a proper one on the lips but the door slowly creaked open. “Well, that’s ominous.”

“They’re expecting us. They’re most likely getting the dresser.” Dark said. 

“Time to be married.” Wilford took Dark’s hand with his own and went into the house first. “Hello!? It’s the Garrison’s!” Wilford called into the house. “Hello?” 

“Maybe they’re in the other room,” Dark suggested. 

“Easier to sneak...is that a cane?” Wilford got distracted mid-sentence by the cane that was just laying in the center of the floor. 

“I-” Dark stopped when Wilford let go of his hand and went towards the cane. “Wilford, wait-” 

**_BANG_ **

“Wil!” Dark cried when Wilford collapsed to the ground, a hole in his chest from a gunshot. “No, no, no! Wil!” Dark rushed over to Wilford. “Wil!” Dark fell to his knees and saw Wilford’s eyes were wide and staring off at nothing. “I know you’re okay, I know you’re okay,” Dark said as he felt the knees of his pants getting soaked with Wilford’s pooling blood. 

“Get out or you’ll end up like your friend.” Dark went stiff at the sound of a different voice. The cane was right next to Dark and Dark placed his hand on top of it. “Don’t try anything stupid.” Dark gripped the can and he slowly stood, shoulders hunched as he kept his eyes on Wilford. “Do you not hear me!? Get out!” Dark tightened his hold on the cane and everything. went.  _ red. _

Dark made it over to the man in a blink, using the cane to smack the gun out of his hand, breaking several fingers with the hit. The man cried out and held his hand, seeing a bright, burning red smoke-like cloud cover Dark’s body, his eyes glowing blue and skin a sickening grey. The man got to scream once more before his jaw was broken by the cane and was kicked down to the ground. 

“You hurt him! _You hurt him!_ _You. Hurt. Him!”_ Dark shouted with each swing of the cane, bashing it down on the man’s head over and over and over again. He felt nothing but rage as he attacked, unaware of the blood splattering his cheeks, the chunks of brain on his shoes. Dark went for the body as well, shattering the bones and popping the organs. Dark kept going even though he was now just hitting the ground, cracking the flooring. 

“Dark…” 

Dark stopped. Wilford’s voice breaking him from his trance. Dark slowly turned away from the bloody pile of what was once a body. 

“Wil?” Dark took several steps, leaving footprints as he walked. 

“You knew I was gonna be fine.” Wilford weakly chuckled, sitting up most of the way, clearly exhausted from healing. “Takes a lot more than one little ol’ bullet to take me out.” 

“Wil!” Dark dropped the cane and rushed over to Wilford, wrapping his arms around him in a hug and almost knocking Wilford over. 

“You sure did make a mess out of him.” Wilford teased and hugged Dark back. 

“I don’t care.” Dark’s voice was muffled, his face tucked into the crook of Wilford’s neck. 

“I’ll have someone else take care of it later. We should get home and cleaned up.” 

“Okay.” Dark squeezed Wilford and sent them both back to the Manor.


	6. Costume - Trickshot (Chase/Marvin)

“Marvin, we’re gonna be late,” Chase called as he knocked on Marvin’s bedroom door. 

“I’m almost done,” Marvin called back. 

“Anti’s gonna give us so much shit.” Chase huffed and leaned against the wall. Chase and Marvin were supposed to be on their way to the Iplier Manor for a costume party. Chase was wearing a football jersey and holding a witch hat, assuming Marvin was either going to be dressed as one or a cat. 

“I’m ready~” Marvin sang. 

“Finally, what took you…” Chase’s voice trailed off when the door was opened and he saw Marvin. 

“What do you think?” Marvin chuckled. Marvin had what looked like dirt smudged on his cheek, baggy jeans and the thing that stuck out the most was that Marvin was wearing one of Chase’s shirts and his hair was tucked into Chase’s hat.

“I...I…” 

“I’m a dude-bro, bro.” Marvin awkwardly tried to pose and ended up laughing at himself. “What’s with the hat?” 

“I’m-I’m just...uh…” Chase kept stammering.

“What? Do I look that bad?” Marvin’s shoulder slumped. “I thought it’d be fun to-” Marvin was stopped by Chase dropping the hat, grabbing him, and pulling him into a kiss. 

“You look amazing,” Chase said in awe when they parted. “It’s just so hot and different and hot.” 

“I’m guessing you approve.” Marvin hummed.

“Oh, I so, so,  _ so  _ approve.” Chase couldn’t get his eyes off of Marvin. “I love seeing you in this but I also really want to take it off right now.” 

“But, the party.” Marvin pretended to argue as he practically walked back into his bedroom.

“The party can wait.” Chase followed Marvin in. 

“But Anti.”

“Anti can wait.” 

“I’m okay with that.” Marvin giggled and closed his door, a squeal following it soon after.


	7. Stars - Darkstache

“Wil?” Dark had stepped out of his room for a late-night snack and had found Wilford sitting in the hallway. He was on a chair from the kitchen and in front of one of the many windows, eyes reflecting in the moonlight as he just stared. Dark walked over to Wilford and rested a hand on the back of the chair. “Wil?” He asked again

“Oh, hello Damian.” Wilford greeted with a name that should be long gone from his memories.

“Wil, I’m not…” Dark stopped himself when Wilford reached around and placed a hand on top of his. 

“I was looking at the stars, Damian and it had me remembering when we were so much younger.” Wilford squeezed Dark’s hand and smiled.

“We were crazy kids.” Dark found himself looking out at the stars as well.

“I was thinking about those nights when the three of us would sneak out to play in the woods.” Wilford didn’t see the grimace Dark made. “We’d go and play swords by the moonlight with the sticks we could find.”

“We’d play until we heard your father let the dogs out.” Dark could hear the barks echoing in his mind, the buried memories digging their way out.

“Me and Mark always made sure you had the largest stick.” Wilford chuckled while Dark raised a brow and looked at him. “We wanted the game to be fair and after your accident, we knew to make it so, you needed something a little different.”

“Mark agreed to that?” 

“He was a good kid, a chaotic kid, but a good one. Although, I think I can say that about all of us.”

“Yeah...you could.” Dark took his hand away and went to the window, closing the curtains and making it so the only light they had were the little night-lights hear the floor. Dark heard Wilford softly grunt and there was a pause.

“Dark? Why are we in the hallway? Why am I in a chair?” Wilford asked. Dark took another moment for himself before he turned around. 

“I was sleepwalking again, you were helping me.” Dark lied as if it was the truth.

“Oh bugger.” Wilford chuckled and stood up, going to Dark and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Let’s get you back to bed then.”

“Okay.” Dark allowed himself to be guided back to his room.

“Need me to tuck you in?” Wilford asked with a grin when Dark’s door was opened and Dark stepped in.

“No, I can handle that myself,” Dark said, missing the implication.

“Let me know if you can’t sleep, I can think of a few things we can do to wear you out.” Wilford winked and Dark only tilted his head a bit. 

“I’ll be fine. You should get to bed as well.” 

“Yes, sir,” Wilford chuckled at how Dark missed that innuendo as well. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight, Wilford.” 

“Goodnight, Darkling.” Wilford walked away and Dark watched him until he went into his own bedroom before closing his door for the night.


	8. Leaf Pile - Madmare

“I can’t believe we’ve bought and built a swing set so you can put leaves near it.” Mad huffed, crossing his arms as he wore an oversized sweater, specifically Mare’s oversized sweater.

“Trust me, it’ll be worth it.” Mare fluffed up the large pile of leaves he had been gathering for a good while.

“What’s so worthy about a swing and leaves? What makes it so special that you had Phantom take Blank over to the Septiceyes?” Mad wasn’t complaining about being left alone, but he didn’t like that he didn’t understand and was out of the loop.

“Just come here.” Mare gestured with an arm as he went over to the swingset.

“Am I getting an explanation or just a demonstration?” Mad asked, heading to the swingset. 

“Instruction.” Mare corrected and tapped the seat of the swing with a hand. 

“Are the leaves a view or something?” Mad sat down on the swing.

“It’s your landing pad,” Mare said and started to push Mad. 

“It’s my what?” Mad looked over his shoulder and saw the large smile on Mare’s face. “You’ve done this before?” Mad asked as he was being swung higher and higher.

“Me and Phantom did this all the time as kids and I know you haven’t.” Mare gave Mad one more shove. 

“Does it hurt?” Mad asked, legs tucked under himself and making it so each swing lessoned his height.

“The leaves will catch you.” Mare moved so he was now standing next to the leaf pile. “Let yourself flop down on the leaves and you’ll be fine.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yep.” 

“Okay.” Mad waited for one more swing before jumping off, turning in the air so that he landed on his back. It was surprisingly soft and he could hear the leaves crunching under his weight. 

“Here we go!” Mare cheered before throwing himself on the pile. 

“You didn’t use the swing,” Mad said when he turned his head and saw Mare beside him. Mare was on his side, a hand tucked under his head and propping it up.

“I’ll do it next time.” Mare chuckled. “I really just wanted you to try it.” 

“It was fun,” Mad said.

“I know.” Mare reached over with a leaf in hand and used it to tickle the tip of Mad’s nose. Mad giggled a little and blew the leaf away. “I also know something else fun we can do in these leaves~” Mare practically purred.

“They would make fun decor or we could put them inside of bags and-” Mad was stopped short by Mare rolling on top of him and giving him a kiss. “Oh!” Mad held out of the word. “That is also a valid option.” He added with a laugh before wrapping his arms around Mare and pulling him back down into another kiss.


	9. Too Loud - Septiceyes

_ I don’t think it’s possible for them to be any louder _

Anti had a large grin on his face as Bim’s sentence from yesterday echoed in his mind. Himself and JJ had been over at the Iplier’s and Anti had gotten excited about the conversation he and Dark were having, his voice getting louder and it wasn’t until Bim had come in, complaining of his volume that Anti became aware that he was basically shouting. 

“What’d you end up buying?” Chase asked as Anti placed a large package on the kitchen table. 

“Something for the family.” Anti giggled and used a knife to tear open the tape, easily sliding the blade across the edges and flipping the box open. 

“Did you get them customized?” Marvin laughed as he reached into the box. 

“Of course, you have to have the best for family,” Anti’s tone gave away that he had a plan, but the other Septiceyes were too busy looking at their gifts to care. 

x~x~x 

“Did they give any reason for why they’re coming over?” Bim asked as he and the rest of the Iplier’s gathered in the living room. 

“They only said it was important.” Dark shrugged. 

“Like, our level of importance or their level of important?” Edward asked. “While I love Henrik to death, himself and the other Septiceyes are fairly...eccentric.” 

“Host agrees and Host also says that the Septiceyes will soon prove that statement.” As Host spoke everyone looked at him. 

“What do you mean by that?” Dark asked.

“Oh, I’m excited.” Wilford chuckled and rubbed his hands together. 

“Wait, prove it how-” Dark barely finished his last word before the front door was kicked in by Jackie. 

“Top of the mornin’ to ya laddies!” Jackie screamed through a megaphone, rushing into the house and being followed by the rest of the Sepitceyes, all shouting a wide variety of phrases. 

Yandere and The Jims all yelped in shock, Edward didn’t have much time to react before Henrick was in his lap and laughing through his megaphone, and the same could be said for Wilford, except JJ was using the siren sound of the megaphone. Host’s lips became a flat line as he tried to adjust to the sudden shift in volume while Google turned off his own hearing and Bing was up and shouting with the Septiceyes. Bim had his hands over his ear and jerked back when Anti was suddenly right in front of him. 

“Trust me, Bimmy, we can always get louder.” Anti’s voice came across strangely soft before he held his megaphone in front of his mouth and suddenly shouted. “Always, Trimmer!” Anti laughed at Bim’s reaction of trying to run away from the sound and ending up just crawling into Yandere’s lap. Anti only stopped his laugh when a hand wrapped around his waist and he turned to give Dark a large smile. 

“Really?” Dark asked, gesturing at the megaphone that had Septiceye Sam printed on it, the same logo printed on all of the megaphones. 

“I had to prove a point, Darky.” Anti giggled. 

“Point proven!” Bim huffed. 


	10. Pumpkin Smashing - Yanois & Host

“So, you just swing and-” Illinois grunted as he swung the mallet in his hands down, smashing the end of it into a pumpkin that cracked and splattered under the force, the seeds skidding away from the mess. 

“Yous gave that pumpkin a beatin’” Yancy chuckled as he was handed the mallet. “Bet I can makes it go further.” 

“I’m sure you can.” Illinois placed his hands on Yancy’s upper arms. “Those big muscles of yours aren’t just for show~” 

“I-I, y-yeah.” Yancy stuttered, face going red.

“Host would like to request that Illinois not shamelessly flirt with Yancy in front of him.” Host stated, arms crossed in the bright, fluffy orange sweater he was forced to wear. Apparently, his trench coat wasn’t ‘warm enough’ or ‘would scare people away’. He already had to get clean bandages and wear sunglasses, he also had to wear something from Edward’s closet since Edward was the only one with clothes Host would feel comfortable in. 

“Sorry about that, Hosty-toasty.” Illinois chuckled. 

“Host also requests to not be called that.” Host puffed out his cheeks a bit. 

“Do you want to try smashing a pumpkin?” Illinois offered. “You’ve just been standing there while everyone else is playing.” 

“Host does not want to play. Host feels awkward being in a place that is unknown to him and is cold despite everyone’s claims of the sweater being better than his usual coat.”

“Do yous need a hug?” Yancy asked. 

“No, Host does not need-”

“I think Host does need a hug,” Illinois said. “It’ll be a lot warmer.” 

“Host will literally find a way to remove the existence of…” Host found his voice trailing off when he was suddenly sandwiched between Yancy and Illinois. “Host…he…” Host let out an angry grunt but didn’t say anything else. 

It was a lot warmer.


	11. Haunted House - Phayanois (Phantom/Yancy/Illinois)

“A haunted house?” Phantom said with a scoff as he walked with Yancy and Illinois, Yancy in the middle of them. “It looks so scary.” His voice was dripping with sarcasm. 

“I think we’re going to have some fun,” Illinois said, catching the uneasy look Yancy had as he stared at a large mummy statue that swayed and its eyes blinked red. Illinois took Yancy’s hand with his own as the three kept walking. 

“I could make a scarier haunted house in my sleep.” Phantom scoffed, seeing out of the corner of his eye that Illinois was holding Yancy’s hand and Yancy had a tight grip on it. “Nothing scares me.” He added, casually slipping his hand into Yancy’s as well, knowing that having both of them would help keep Yancy calm. Yancy was the one who suggested going to the haunted house, so they wanted to be sure he could go through with it since they both knew Yancy would beat himself up over it if he bailed. 

“Three tickets?” The teenage boy wearing a pair of cat ears and whiskers painted on his cheeks asked, barely looking at the little group as he mindlessly tore the ticket stubs. 

“Yes, please,” Illinois said, flashing a smile that was ignored as the teen handed him the stubs and looked to see who was coming up next in line. 

“We love a classic angsty teen.” Phantom scoffed as they went into the decorated building. 

“Are you describing yourself?” Illinois asked with a chuckle. 

“I am not a-” 

“Hoh shit!” Yancy yelped when a ‘zombie’ jumped out from around the corner. He turned away from the scare-actor and clung to Phantom’s shirt, hiding his face in his chest. Phantom’s eyes softened and he rubbed Yancy’s back. 

“Maybe not as angsty as I thought.” Illinois took Phantom’s hand, Phantom only puffing out his cheeks in response. “Wonderful job, love the makeup.” Illinois praised the worker as he guided Phantom and Yancy to the next room. 

“You’re doing great, Yanc,” Phantom said as the three went through, actors jumping out, screams echoing, and having to cross a shaking bridge that was only a few feet above the ground. Illinois stayed to the front, having fun with the show, complimenting as he walked, pointing out little ‘easter eggs’. Yancy stayed glued to Phantom, peeking out every now and again to see what was around them and Phantom would glare at anyone that tried to go past Illinois and scare him and Yancy. Phantom was too busy watching a ‘werewolf’ to notice that a different one was coming up behind him. 

“Awo!” The actor went as loud as they could. Yancy felt Phantom go stiff and, forgetting his own fear, reacted in time to catch Phantom’s wrist before his fist could hit the actor. The actor went still and stared at Phantom with painfully wide eyes behind his prosthetics, having felt that sudden rush of, unknown to them, power. 

“Sorry about that, he’s usually not the ones to gets scared like that.” Yancy weakly chuckled. “We...we shoulds probably keeps going.” 

“There’s usually a separate route, for those who can’t handle this, right?” Illinois stepped in to let Yancy focus on getting Phantom back to where they were as he just stared at nothing. 

“Y-Yeah.” The actor gestured with their head and stepped aside, going to the wall and pawing at it till they found a latch and opened a hidden door, the rush of cold air telling them that it lead straight outside. 

“We got a cryer?” A man asked, showing he had been standing nearby. 

“Almost punched me.” The actor said, their voice soft. 

“You good?” The man’s eyes went up and down as he checked the actor over. 

“Yeah, more spooked than anything.” 

“The irony in that.” The man chuckled and patted the actor on the back. “I’ll take care of these three, holler at Brenda if you need to sit out for a sec so she can adjust the route.” 

“Okay.” The actor nodded and walked away, making room for Illinois, Yancy, and Phantom to leave the building. 

“Sorry about all this, he wasn’t expecting to actually get scared and he was being a little protective,” Illinois explained as they all went to the front of the building. “You’re all just doing your jobs and shouldn’t have to worry about some cocky fellow accidentally hurting you. We’ll tie him up the next time he wants to go to one of these.” Illinois laughed. 

“I’m glad he didn’t actually hit Kaiser, or I’d have to kick his ass.” The man laughed as well. 

“And I’d let you.” Illinois was happy to have gotten them out of trouble. 

“Hey!” 

“And he’s back.” Illinois smiled at Phantom. “Mr. ‘Nothing scares me’.” 

“Fuck you.” Phantom huffed.

“Can’t, darling, we’re in public.” Illinois winked and the man laughed more while Phantom had to bite his tongue to hold back his retort, keeping it in his pocket for when the three were back at home and alone. Yancy quietly giggled and had his arm looped through Phantom’s.

“You three get home safely and enjoy the rest of your night.” The man waved at them when they reached the parking lot. 

“Of course!” Illinois waved back.


	12. Candy Apples - Marvin & Anti

“So, they’ve taken a fruit and coated it in sugar?” Anti asked as he looked at the fairly popular treat in his hand, the caramel getting warm and starting to drip down towards the paper stick.

“You’ve never had a candy apple before?” Marvin asked as he gave the festival worker money. 

“I usually just eat whatever I’m given at home,” Anti stated, poking his tongue out to get a little taste of the caramel. 

“I need to take you out more then.” Marvin chuckled, placing a hand on Anti’s shoulder to guide him away from the cart and over to one of the benches. 

“Do I get more treats if I agree to go?” Anti asked as he sat down with Marvin, still licking at the caramel and crunching on the black and orange bat-shaped sprinkles. 

“Sure, well, I don’t think the others would appreciate me bringing you home hopped up on sugar, but that makes me want to do it more.” Marvin chuckled at the thought of the chaos. 

“I’m supposed to bite this,” Anti said to himself before chomping down, tearing off almost half of the apple and cheeks puffing out as he tried to chew. 

“You have caramel all over your face.” Marvin dabbed one of the napkins on his tongue before using it to clean up Anti. 

“Thanks, Dad,” Anti said, going stiff when it clicked when the words fully came out. 

“Did you just call me dad?” Marvin raised a brow as Anti swallowed what was left in his mouth. 

“D-daddy-o, cool guy...my dude.” Anti tried to play it off but the bright flush on his cheeks wasn’t helping him at all. 

“That’s adorable.”

“Shut up.” 

“You think of me as your dad?”

“Shut up!” 

“My little boy!” Marvin wrapped his arms around Anti and pulled him into a hug. 

“No! No! No!” Anti squirmed in protest. “I-I do not-I do not have...I don’t…” Anti slowly gave in and ended up with his face in Marvin’s chest in a full pout. 

“I love you too, son.” Marvin started laughing when Anti just let out a muffled yell against his shirt. 


	13. Pumpkin Carving - Madmare

“I don’t understand why disemboweling pumpkins is so popular,” Mad said as he stabbed at the pumpkin in his lap, uncaring of the mess that was his hands and lap. He and Mare were sitting on the cement porch with a tarp under them. Blank had gone off with Robbie, Chase, and Marvin to paint some smaller ones since they didn’t want the younger two to use sharp knives just yet. 

“It’s a messy tradition that lets people be creative and aggressive at the same time.” Mare’s head was tilted as he worked on his own pumpkin, wanting it to look as perfect as it could be. 

“You’re right about it being messy,” Mad puffed out his cheeks a little in annoyance since he couldn’t get the triangle nose to look right. “I’m going to need a shower after this.” Mad paused and made a face. “If you make one comment about-”

“I don’t know what you could ever be referring to.” Mare had a large grin on his lips as he glanced up and winked. “I think you’ve got your mind in the gutter, Mad.” 

“I have my-” Mad stopped himself and huffed. 

“I think I’m done with my pumpkin,” Mare said. “What do you think?” Mare turned the pumpkin and showed Mad that he had carved out ‘I <3 U’. 

“Mare…” Mad found himself hugging his pumpkin a little. 

“There’s more to it.” Mare stood up.

“More?” Mad hugged the pumpkin tighter and scrambled to his feet when he discovered they weren’t alone as basically, a parade came out from around the house. 

Phantom lead the group, holding a pumpkin as Dark and Anto followed, both holding a pumpkin. JJ and Wilford, Yancy and Illinois, and Chase and Marvin followed as pairs as well. Bing, Google, Henrik, Edward, Bim, Yandere, CJ, RJ, and Jackie all came in as well with Robbie and Blank at the end, holding the largest pumpkin of them all. 

“Mare? Mare, what is this?” Mad asked as everyone was now in a line behind Mare. Mare reached into the heart of the pumpkin carving in his hands and pulled out a small box, going down on a knee as everyone turned their pumpkin around.

_ Will You Marry Me? _

“I know you think marriage is overrated and that there’s no point since we already live together and are raising Blank but I-” 

“Yes!” Mad blurted out before Mare couldn’t finish and tackled him with a hug and kiss. 

“I’m okay with the speech being cut short,” Phantom said. “I’ve heard him practice and we’d be standing here for a while.” 

“You taking notes for when you propose, Dark?” Wilford teased and starting laughing when Dark glared at him. 

“We have to give ourselves plenty of time to plan and a fall wedding sounds amazing and Blank and Robbie can be the ring-bears.” Mad started rambling as he was laying on top of Mare’s chest on the ground. “I have no idea who my best man’s going to be, who all do we invite, I don’t mind having a small wedding but there’s nothing wrong with having it be large and chaotic since it’ll match how our lives are.” Mare smiled at Mad and lifted a hand, placing it on Mad’s cheek and that got Mad to stop. 

“You can have whatever you want. I love you.” Mare said. 

“I love you, too.” Mad bent down and gave Mare another kiss. 

“Alright, they’re making out, time to go!” Phantom called out, holding his pumpkin up high as he walked. 


	14. Flower Crowns - Yanois

“Yous gotta let me lead,” Yancy said, adjusting Illinois’ hands for the tenth time so they were in their proper place and not his ass. 

“I am.” Illinois protested, staring down at their feet as they tried to do a simple dance together. They had planned a date out in a field and when Illinois started playing some music, they wanted to dance together and they were being themselves with it.

“No yous ain’t.” Yancy used a finger on Illinois’ chin to tilt his head back up. “Yous gotta do what I do, not the other way.” 

“I’m trying to.” Illinois looked down again and the little flower crown he had made slipped and covered his eyes. Yancy started laughing and his head tilted back, he let out a curse and threw a hand up to catch his own flower crown before it fell off. 

“I think we’re doing something wrong.” Illinois was laughing as well, using his own hand to lift the flowers away from his eyes. 

“Nah, I thinks we’re doing everything right.” Yancy helped Illinois adjust his crown. “But there’s a chance yous made ‘em a little too big and yous gotta take smaller steps.” 

“It was my first time, be gentle.” Illinois stepped closer to Yancy and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“We’ll gets better at it eventually.” Yancy placed his hands on Illinois’ chest. “But for now-” Yancy suddenly jumped up and managed to knock Illinois over, causing him to land on the plush grass. 

“Y-Yanc.” Illinois laughed. “What-What are you do-doing?” Illinois could barely talk through his laughter as Yancy was now tickling his sides. 

“Havin’ fun, duh.” Yancy once again tried to catch his flower crown and that was his downfall. Illinois used that brief moment of pause to flip them over and now Yancy was the one loudly laughing, mostly squealing, as he was tickled. Illinois only stopped when his phone started going off. “Do yous have to answer it?” Yancy asked with a pout when Illinois moved away from him. 

“It’s Dark.” Illinois sighed and answered the call. “Yeah?” Illinois huffed and adjusted himself so that Yancy could curl up against his side. “Oh no, not interrupting anything at all. I’m just on a date, that’s all.” Illinois’ sarcasm got Yancy to chuckle. “So, I’m hearing a problem that can wait till tonight?” Illinois was now grinning. “Oh, oh dear, I think, I think we’re...Dark I can’t hear you-” Illinois made a ‘static’ sound with his mouth. “I think the reception...shitty...out in the field...we’ll be back late...bye.” Illinois hung up the phone and happily hummed to himself. 

“Really bad service out here.” Yancy moved so he was in front of Illinois, hands on his shoulder. 

“Terrible.” Illinois clicked his tongue. 

“Too bad, I so wanted to gets back to work.” Yancy tugged on Illinois’ shirt and pulled him down into the grass, making sure they got to enjoy the rest of their date. 


	15. Horror Games - Septiceyes

“I don’t think he should be out here while you play this,” Chase said as he sat on the couch with Marvin leaning against him and JJ on the other end. 

“He’s fine, he’s seen worse,” Anti said as he set up the game, a scary game.

“I mean, he’s got a point,” Jacki said from the other couch, leg over the armrest while Henrik sat next to him. 

“If he has nightmares, you can deal with him.” Chase huffed, watching as Anti sat on the ground next to Robbie, handing Robbie a controller that wasn’t fully plugged in but was in there enough to let Robbie feel like he was playing and helping. 

“It’ll be fine.” Anti waved a hand and launched the game. 

The game went as expected. There were some jumps from the scares, curses as well and grossed-out faces made as some of the rotted food shown on the screen. Everything was fine and okay...until Anti got stuck on a part and got angry. 

“Come on! Stop that!” Anti shouted at the game. “Stop doing that you stupid fucking, nasty-ass, zombie! God, I hate zombies!” Anti didn’t realize what he had said until he heard his name being said harshly. “What?”

“You...you hate…” Robbie had dropped the controller and was looking at Anti with wide, tear-filled, eyes, “You hate me?” 

“No! Oh, no, no, no!” Anti dropped his own controller, uncaring that he had died again and he went over to Robbie, pulling him into a hug. “I don’t hate you, I promise. I just got angry at the game.” Anti rocked a little as Robbie cried against him. “It’s okay, It’s okay, buddy.” 

“Geeze, it’s like I’m a parent or something,” Chase said with a scoff as he climbed off of the couch and was kneeling on the ground with Robbie and Anti. “Hey, Robs, how about we watch something more fun? How about something Disney? Does that sound good?” 

“Y-Yeah.” Robbie’s voice was muffled by Anti’s chest. 

“I’ll get the movie and Marv will make some cocoa and Anti will get you on the couch and all wrapped up with blankets.” 

“I like that,” Robbie said, sniffing. 

“Good, good.” Chase smiled at Robbie before giving Anti a ‘told you so’ look. 

“I get it, you’re a better dad.” Anti rolled his eyes.

“You’re damn right I am.” 


	16. Trick-or-Treat - Trickshot & Madmare

“Trick-or-Treat!” Robbie and Blank shouted in unison as they stood in front of the house, an elderly lady smiling brightly at them as she dropped a few pieces of candy in their bags. 

“It looks like your brothers did a great job at your makeup.” The woman praised, unknowing that most of the ‘effects’ on Robbie and Blank were what they naturally looked like. Blank being dressed as a vampire and Robbie a football player. The woman had waved at Mare, Mad, Chase, and Marvin, who were on the sidewalk and waiting for the two to return to them.

“Our dads did it.” Blank corrected.

“Dads?” The woman raised her brows. 

“Yeah!” Robbie giggled. “Our dads cool.” 

“Oh.” The woman just pursed her lips before smiling again. “I’m sure they are.” She smiled once more. “You two enjoy the rest of your evening.” 

“Thank you!” Robbie and Blank smiled back before rushing over to the four men. 

“Good job, guys,” Chase said, rubbing the top of Robbie’s head while Mare did the same to Blank. 

“Let’s head on to the next house,” Mare said. 

“Okay!” Blank and Robbie giggled and went ahead, only being a few steps in front and holding hands as they walked. 

“They’re adorable,” Marvin said with a little sigh. “Our boys are so close and it’s sweet.” 

“If they got together when they’re older, would that make us brothers?” Chase asked Mad.

“Let’s not think about that.” Mad made a face. 

“I guess they are a little young.” 

“Not only that but after what happened between me and Jackie and with you also referring to Jackie as your son that’s...weird.” 

“Let’s not bring up what happened between you and Jackie,” Mare said with a huff. 

“Oh? I someone being jealous?” Chase teased. 

“Can’t be jealous of something that doesn’t exist,” Mare said. 

“Dad, dad, dad!” Blank had rushed back over to Mare and was tugging on his sleeve. 

“Dad!” Robbie was tugging on Marvin’s.

“Can we Trick-or-Treat that!?” Blank and Robbie both pointed at a large house, the decor showing that it was a haunted house and not a normal home. 

“Sorry guys, that’s not a Trick-or-Treat house,” Marvin said. 

“It’s not?” Robbie asked. 

“It’s a scary house,” Mad said, gesturing with his hands. “With loud and scary monsters that’ll try to eat you.” 

“Eat us!?” Robbie and Blank gasped. “No! No, Trick-or-Treat that house!” 

“We’ll keep going then,” Chase said and started walking, happy to see Robbie and Blank take back their place in front, hands together. 

“Scary monsters?” Mare asked with a chuckle. 

“Scary monsters,” Mad confirmed, not bothering to hide his little smile as he watched Blank giggling with Robbie. 


	17. Vampire - Danti

Dark was cleaning up after a rather messy...meal and stiffened when he felt his back pocket vibrate. He sighed and reached back, pulling out his phone and seeing that Anti had texted him a bat emoji. Dark rolled his eyes and pocketed the phone again, planning on either fully ignoring the message or responding to it later when he was done. 

He only had a few moments of peace and he just finished cleaning when his phone went off again. Anti had texted him again and, this time, with the bat emoji he added;

_ This u? _

Dark sighed and decided to respond this time, taking his time to type out his message of;

_ I hate u _

Dark soon found himself wondering why Anti was up at this hour. Humans sleep at night and it seemed that Anti was an anomaly amongst them with his sleeping habits. He kept his phone out and in his hand, knowing Anti would respond again. 

It was only another minute until the vibration went off. 

_ No <3  _

Dark tried to understand the meaning behind the text. He was denying Dark’s message? But what was with the heart? Was it a confession? A joke? 

He was taken away from his thoughts when there was a knock on the door to the coven’s house. 

“Dark! Your human’s here!” Wilford’s voice echoed. 

“Don’t call him that!” Dark called back and went for the door, unsure of why his chest had a warm feeling at the realization that Anti was here.

Must be annoyance.

It couldn’t be anything else. 


	18. Black Cat - Trickshot

“Hey, Robbie, what are you up to?” Marvin asked, seeing the young ego sitting at the table with his coloring supplies and drawing away on a sheet of paper. 

“Making ref...refer…” Robbie puffed out his cheeks and gave up. “Notes.”

“Notes? Notes about what?” 

“Kitty.” Robbie giggled happily at that and pointed at his drawings to Marvin. “This happy kitty.” Robbie pointed at the drawing of a cat head with ears up and a smile. “This angry kitty.” Robbie pointed to the other drawing which had a cat head with its ears down and a frown on its face. 

“Why are you taking kitty notes?” Marvin asked. 

“Kitty under shed gotta make sure we understand kitty.” Robbie nodded his head.

“You have a better understanding of emotions than half of the Ipliers,” Marvin muttered to himself, his eyes going wide when what Robbie actually said hit him. “Wait, kitty under shed?” He echoed.

“Yeah, little kitty.” 

“Oh boy.” Marvin sighed. “Alright, I’ll go take care of kitty, you work on your notes.” 

“Okay!” Robbie went straight back to drawing, working on ‘sad kitty’ as Marvin went to the back door, slipped on a jacket, and stepped outside. 

“Let’s build a tool shed, Marvy. It'll be safer, Marvy.” Marvin spoke in a mocking tone as he made his way out into the yard. “If this cat scratches me, I’m filing for a divorce.” Marvin crouched down in front of the shed and was greeted with a pair of bright green eyes. “Hi.” 

“Mrw?” The cat meowed back and peeked its head out just a little, showing that it was a fully black cat. 

“Yeah, come here, let me get a look at ya.” Marvin clicked his tongue and snapped his fingers. 

“Mrrrw?” The cat held its meow out and slipped out fully, their paws caked in mud and ribs visible. 

“A stray, great.” Marvin sighed, hoping that it was just a runaway that he could call the owner of. “Hello there.” Marvin wasn’t expecting the cat to start rubbing its head against his leg. “At least they’re friendly.” Marvin barely touched the top of the cat’s head and the cat responded by loudly purring and trying to rub against Marvin’s hand. “Let’s see what you are.” Marvin gently poked the cat’s shoulder and the cat rolled over to its back, showing its belly. “Alright, my dude, let’s make a few calls and see if anyone wants a cat.” Marvin took out his phone and dialed Anti’s number. 

“What’s up?” Anti greeted.

“You and Dark looking to get a cat?” Marvin asked, unconsciously running a hand along the cat’s back. 

“Dude, we got Sparks, I don’t think bringing in a cat’s a good idea. And why are you asking if we want a cat? Did you find one?” 

“Robbie found one under the shed and I don’t know if we should take in the little guy.” Marvin rocked back and was now sitting on his rear. 

“Why not? Your house is plenty big and it’s not like you’re strapped for cash, none of us are.” Anti grunted and Marvin assumed that he was sitting and Sparks gave him a visit. 

“I don’t know.” 

“What, you worried about not being the only cat in the house?” Anti teased. 

“Oh, shut up.” Marvin scoffed, not even realizing the cat was now in his lap and curled up. “What if the cat doesn’t like any of us? What if he tries to scratch Robbie?” 

“It’s called training and telling Robbie not to pull the cat’s tail.” 

“Can you train a cat?” 

“You can train anything with enough treats. How do you think I convinced Dark to let us get Sparks?” 

“Are you talking about training Sparks or Dark?”

“Yes.” 

“I don’t want to know what kind of treats you were using for Dark.” Marvin chuckled. 

“Marvin?” Marvin turned when he heard his name, seeing Chase standing behind him. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m talking to Anti about the cat I found and trying to figure out what to do with him,” Marvin said.

“You mean the cat that’s sleeping on you?”

“That cat that’s...oh?” Marvin looked down and saw that the cat was, in fact, sleeping on him. 

“I think we’re taking in the cat,” Chase said, bending down to scoop up the cat, who just purred at him and nuzzled into his chest. “We don’t seem to be having a choice.” Chase held out a hand and Marvin took it, standing up and realizing that his pants were now covered in mud as well. “Looks like both kitties need a bath.” 

“You can take care of the little Trickster and I’ll clean myself.”

“Trickster?” 

“Testing out names.” Marvin shrugged. 

“I like it.” 


	19. Arachnophobia - Anti & Marvin

Anti’s scream echoed down the hall and Marvin was the first one up and running. Marvin threw open the door and was greeted with the sight of Anti standing on his bed in the corner of the room, trying to get as far away from the opposite wall as possible. 

“Are you okay?” Marvin turned towards where Anti was looking at with fear and every ounce of worry left him. “Really?” Marvin sighed when there were several knives sticking out of the wall and a small daddy long leg spider was in the center of it. “A spider?” 

“Kill it.” Anti practically hissed. 

“I’m not going to kill it, you child.” Marvin grabbed one of the several empty cups from Anti’s desk and a sheet of paper and used them to trap the spider. He tilted the cup back and kept the paper on top of it. “Didn’t think you were the kind to have arachnophobia.” 

“I don’t have arachnophobia, I just don’t like spiders.” Anti huffed. 

“That scream said otherwise.” Marvin chuckled as he took the ponytail holder out of his hair and used it to wrap around the lip of the cup and have it so the paper was now a proper lid. 

“Listen, I-I just...I…” Anti slumped down to sit into his pout. 

“You’re adorable.” Marvin teased. 

“I’m not adorable!” Anti protested, still sitting on the bed, but straightening his back. 

“Are you sure?” Marvin held the cup up and examined it, a grin on his lips. “Cause I can always just let the spider go and you can handle it.”

“No!” Anti squeaked out and curled right back up. 

“Like I said, adorable.” Marvin winked before slipping out of the room. “Hey, Chase, want to hear something new about Anti?” Marvin called as he walked away. 

“Marvin, no!” Anti scrambled out of bed and ran after Marvin. 


	20. Mermaid - Dapperstache (Wilford/JJ)

“Alright, my little man-eater, I think we’re alone for a while,” Wilford asked as he splashed around in the ankle-deep water. 

“ _ Little man-eater? _ ” JJ echoed with his hands, silently giggling as he laid in the shallow water, letting the sun warm his scales. 

“I can give you plenty of nicknames.” Wilford walked over to JJ and went down to his knees next to him. “My wonderful seducer.” 

“ _ Seducer?”  _ JJ kept laughing. “ _ I do more eating than seducing.” _ He slapped at his stomach when he was finished talking. 

“And you’re so devilishly handsome.” Wilford bent down and pressed a kiss to JJ’s stomach. 

“ _ Don’t!”  _ JJ squirmed and giggled more. 

“Is my murderous mermaid ticklish?” Wilford’s chuckle stopped when he saw the look on JJ’s face. He looked angry. “Did I say something wrong?” 

“ _ Not a mermaid _ .” JJ corrected. “ _ Never have been. Never will _ .” 

“I think I unintentionally struck a nerve.” Wilford shifted up and gave JJ a quick kiss on the lips. “I’m sorry my sexy Siren.” 

“ _ No _ .” JJ tried to pout but his cheeks were flushing. 

“I’ll do anything to make it up to you my gorgeous warrior.” Wilford was peppering kisses on JJ’s cheeks and neck. 

“ _ Wilford, _ ” JJ said by tapping his three fingers against Wilford’s back, a gesture the two had made themselves. 

“I could just compliment you all night.” Wilford hummed, feeling a hand on his chin and he took the cue to move so he could look at JJ’s face.

“ _ Then do it.” _ JJ had a large smirk. 

“Oh, you know I will.” Wilford wrapped his arms around JJ and held him close as he kissed him once more. 


	21. Haunted Competition - Danti & Madmare

“Remind me why we agreed to this again?” Phantom asked as he, Mare, and Mad sat at a little picnic table, watching as the Ipliers were running around one half of a large house and the Septiceyes on the other. 

“Because I’m tired of listening to Dark and Anti fighting.” Mare said, glancing over his shoulder to check on Blank and Robbie, the two sitting on the grass and playing ‘Go Fish’. 

“What are they even fighting about?” Phantom raised a brow when Anti walked into the front of the house with a large bucket and the way he was walking showed that it was full.

“Dark’s being grouchy because of stress, which makes Anti pissy because Dark doesn’t ‘want to play’, which makes both of them angry at everything and neither of them can smell the reek of affection they have for each other.” Mad stated. “It is honestly nauseating how much they clearly want to fuck and yet the final straw has not been broken and I pray this little competition of theirs will end this annoyance.” 

“Sounds like someone just doesn’t like getting drunk off of the horny fumes.” Phantom teased. 

“I’m not complaining,” Mare said with a grin.

“Mare!” Mad’s face went red.

“Oh, gross!” Phantom covered his ears with his hands. 

“You’re the one that started it,” Mare said. 

“I didn’t want to hear about that!” Phantom scrunched up his face. “Thinking of you or Mad like that is-” Phantom stuck out his tongue and faked a gag.

“You know you love us.” Mare chuckled.

You’re my brother, I don’t have a choice.” Phantom rolled his eyes. 

“What about Mad?” 

“Meh.” 

“Meh? You don’t-” 

“We’re ready!” Anti’s voice stopped Mare short. 

“Time to judge.” Phantom slapped his hands on the table before standing up and walking away. 

“Let’s get this over with.” Mad got up and followed. 

“You two stay here, okay?” Mare said to Blank and Robbie, who just waved at him, being too invested in their game. 

“Anti won the coin toss so you’ll be going through the ‘Septiceye Horror’ first,” Jackie said as Mare joined the group, Anti having rushed into the house after yelling. Jackie was wearing all black and Dark stood next to him, arms crossed and looking unamused. 

“When you finish, you’ll see Edward at the end and, after a short break, he’ll guide you through ours,” Dark stated. 

“A break? Really?” Phantom scoffed. “You guys are too confident.” 

“Can’t risk cheating.” Dark stepped away and went into the house, turning right and going down a hallway. 

“Ready?” Jackie asked, bouncing a little. 

“Should we take a break after that intro?” Phantom said. 

“Quit being a dick,” Mare said, gesturing for Jackie to go. 

“Don’t think he can.” Mad went in first with Jackie, Mare following close behind and Phantom taking the back. 

“You guys sure didn’t skimp out on the cobweb budget,” Mare commented as he swiped away at the loose strands that kept tickling his face. 

“But y’all forgot about the lights.” Phantom squinted, having trouble actually seeing Jackie and relying more on Mare to not run into anything. 

“I’m surprised there hasn’t been a jump-scare yet.” Mare chuckled. “Or anything...really.” Mare made a face. “Did something go wrong?” 

“Maybe it’s to build up,” Mad said right before there was a loud, high-pitched laugh. 

“Now, we’re getting started.” Phantom looked around to see if he could find where the laugh came from. 

“If you get too scared, you can hold my hand,” Mare said to Mad with a little chuckle. 

“Last I checked I was the one in front,” Mad said back with a wink, moving so that he was several steps ahead of Mare. “And it’s not that scary.” 

“If you say-” Mare stopped when Anti suddenly swung through the air, grabbing Mad and carrying him away into the darkness. 

“Anti! Anti, wait!” Jackie screamed and took off, following where Anti had gone with Mad. 

“Let me go!” Mad’s voice demanded. 

“Not funny, bring him back!” Mare snapped.

“Anti! This wasn’t part of the plan!” Jackie’s voice was thick with worry. “You’re going to hurt him!”

“Put me down! Put me down!” Mad’s voice cracked from how loud he was screaming. 

“Hey! Hey!” Phantom shouted. “What’s going on!?” 

“Stop it! Stop it!” Mad was now crying out. “That hurts! Stop! Stop please!” 

“Mad! Mad!” Mare sprinted into the darkness with Phantom right next to him. 

“Mad! Give him back! Give him back now!” Phantom swung his arms out, trying to find anyone or thing to help. 

“Mare! Mare, help! Help me!” Mad let out a loud scream and Mare and Phantom were only given a moment before they were soaked with something reeking of iron. 

“Mad!” Mare and Phantom both screamed. 

“Please, please! Give him back! Give him back!” Phantom pleaded. 

“Don’t take him away from me!” Mare begged. 

“Okay.” A different voice said with a giggle, the lights suddenly turning on.

“W-What?” Mare gasped out as Phantom stared at his hands, the blood looking wrong. He sniffed it again and dabbed a finger to his tongue. It was sweet. 

“Oh no, the pain, oh the pain.” Mad was laying out on what looked like a swing, hand on his forehead while Jackie was behind him, stifling a laugh. “Oh, Phantom~” Mad sang. “What happened to thinking of me as ‘meh’?” 

“I think he cares about you,” Jackie said.

“They both really care,” Henrik added as he and JJ came out, holding some wet and dry towels for Mare and Phantom. 

“Excuse me?” Mare said as Phantom just stared in disbelief. 

“We know nothing’s scary to you two except for this one getting hurt.” Anti pointed a thumb towards Mad. 

“You have to be fucking kidding me!?” Phantom was no longer in shock. “I’m gonna kick your ass!” 

“You used Mad!?” Dark was now at an open door in the wall. “That’s cheating!”

“No, it’s not!” Anti protested. “Phantom and Mare are the judges.” 

“How is that not cheating? You used one of the only people they care about.” Dark stormed over to Anti. “If I would have known you were pulling that, I would have asked Blank to help me.” 

“Just because your uncreative ass couldn’t come up with it, doesn’t make it cheating.” 

“You weren’t being creative, you were being a cheat!” 

“Fuck you! It wasn’t cheating!” 

“Fuck you!” 

“See!? You’re proving you’re uncreative by stealing my line!”

“If I said anything more intelligent you would lack the comprehension skills to understand!” 

“Are you calling me stupid!?”

“I’m not calling you a genius!” 

“Fucker!” 

“Ass!” 

“Dick!”

“Bit-” Dark was stopped by Anti grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him into a rough kiss. 

“And there it is.” Mad sighed and rolled off of the bench. “Told you it’d work.” He added to Jackie. 

“Gotta admit, I didn’t think it would.” Jackie chuckled. “Thanks again for helping us out with this,” Jackie added with a big smile. 

“No problem, I was getting just as annoyed as you were,” Mad said with his own smile. 

“If you think you’re getting out of trouble.” Mare stepped up behind Mad and placed his hands on his shoulders. “You’re dead wrong.” Mare practically growled into Mad’s ear.

“It was just a-oh!” Mad needed a second before he felt the shift from Mare. 

“And you,” Mare added with a point towards Jackie. “If you ever do anything like that with  _ my  _ Mad again and this blood won’t be fake.” 

“Note taken.” Jackie awkwardly held his thumbs up. 

“And I think we need to leave.” Henrik had a hand over JJ’s eyes as he went back towards the entrance of the house. 

“Why-oh God!” Phantom shouted when he saw what Henrik had. “At least get to a bed! Damn!” Phantom quickly turned around and rushed out. 

“I’m going next door to let Marvin and Chase know it worked. I’ll see you later, Mad.” Jackie said. 

“No, you won’t.” Mare corrected, arms around Mad as he guided him out of the house as well. 

“It’s called being friends, Mare!” Jackie called out with a laugh, laughing even more when Mare responded with a middle finger. “Gotta love the chaos.” Jackie chuckled to himself, accidentally glancing over at Anti and Dark and grimacing, using his hand to shield his eyes as he slipped away to the other half of the house. 


	22. Midnight - Bingle

“Remind me why we’re out this late?” Google asked with a huff as he and Bing walked through the park, the sky pitch-black and silent as no one else was out at this time. 

“Robbie left his teddy here and if Robbie can’t sleep, Anti can’t sleep and if Anti can’t sleep, Dark can’t sleep and if Dark can’t sleep, no one can sleep,” Bing said as he looked around with his flashlight. 

“Why are we the ones looking for it then? If it’s Robbie’s shouldn’t Anti or Chase and Marvin be looking for it?” Google kicked at a stray rock. 

“We don’t get cold?” Bing shrugged. “I don’t know, but I don’t mind having an excuse to get out of the house with you.” Bing stopped and went stiff. “And by that I mean I don’t get to see you much, but like, wait, I...uh…”

“I understand.” Google cleared his throat, sniffing to gain some courage before going over to Bing. “Perhaps we should use this time…” Google placed his hand on top of the flashlight Bing was holding and he turned it off. “To discuss a few things.” 

“Like-Like what?” Bing allowed Google to take the flashlight and he could feel his chest over-working and heating up from Google standing so close to him. 

“My stubbornness and your naivety,” Google said.

“Should I feel insulted?” Bing asked, hating the little gasp that came out when Google placed his free hand against his cheek. He really shouldn’t be so obvious but it was hard to control himself as Google moved in closer, their chests almost touching. 

“No...no, I’ve made that mistake one too many times.” Google’s breathing was uneven and his voice came soft and careful, watching every word that came out. “It’s dark and late and we’re...alone.” 

“G-Googs? I-I…” Bing felt like he needed to literally reboot his system. 

“Pardon if I’m being too forward but-” Google closed the gap between them and kissed Bing. It took Bing a good second to register what was happening before perking up and wrapping his arms around Google’s neck and pulled him in even closer. 

“Ah, fuck!” Bing cursed when he heard something rustle behind him, assuming someone else had came out and they were caught. “FUCK!” Bing screamed this curse when he was greeted with bright green eyes, fumbling from fear and knocking Google over with him. Google kept an arm around Bing and aimed with the flashlight, huffing through his nose when he saw what had joined them. 

“Trickster?” Google sighed, lowering the flashlight. 

“Trickster? Chase and Marvin’s cat?” Bing looked over his shoulder and watched as Trickster came out from the bush, dragging a stuffed bear in his mouth. 

“And there’s the bear.” Google clicked his tongue. 

“They trained that cat way too well,” Bing said. “Way too well…” Bing echoed himself and his voice trailed off when he realized that he was practically laying across Google, hand on his chest and straddling his leg. “Uh...hey?” He weakly giggled.

“We...we can get back to what we were doing,” Google suggested. 

“Okay.” Bing moved so that they could kiss again, but their lips only got to touch for a second before Trickster let out a loud meow. “Alright, alright, you silly little fuzzball.” Bing laughed as he crawled off of Google and scooped up the cat. “You’re a spoiled thing, aren’t you?” Bing scratched the top of Trickster’s head, getting the cat to purr. 

“Yes, he is,” Google grumbled, getting off of the ground as well and grabbing the bear. 

“He’s a big fluffy baby.” Bing giggled as Trickster nuzzled into his neck, somehow smirking at Google. 

“Big fluffy bitch.” Google muttered under his breath. 

“We should get back before Trickster gets cold,” Bing said, using an arm to hold Trickster while the other went down to take Google’s hand with his own. 

“Okay.” Google’s mood changed quickly and he was more than willing to walk back with his and Bing’s fingers entwined, Trickster’s purring almost deafening at this point. 


	23. Double - Madmare

“Mad?” Mare said as he stood at Mad’s bedroom door, seeing Mad at his desk and leaning in towards the screen of his laptop. “You’re a little close there.” 

“Close to what?” Mad said without turning away from the screen nor slowing his typing. 

“How long have you been there?” Mad stepped in and went behind Mad. 

“Not long.” 

“I know you type fast, but that’s about thirty pages of code, it’s been a bit.” Mare reached over and closed the laptop.

“Mare!” Mad protested and went to reopen the laptop but Mare caught both of his wrists. 

“Your sight has been shit lately and being that close to a screen for that long can’t be helping.” 

“My sight is fine.” Mad pouted as Mare lifted his arms up. “Mare.” Mad titled his head back and saw Mare looking down at him. 

“You’re going to the eye doctor tomorrow,” Mare stated.

“How?”

“Made the appointment a while ago and you’re going.” Mare pulled on Mad’s arms so that he spun around in his chair and Mare sat in his lap. “You’re going to go either peacefully or kicking in screaming in my arms.” Mare kissed Mad’s forehead. 

“Fine.” Mad grumbled. 

“Good boy.” Mare chuckled before diving in for a kiss on the lips. 

x~x~x

“What makes you think he actually went?” Phantom asked, sitting on the kitchen counter with a spoon inside of a jar of hazelnut spread. “Like, how do you know he didn’t just go fuck around at the library for a few hours instead?” 

“He said he was going, so he’s going,” Mare stated, helping himself to some marshmallows. 

“People lie, Mare.”

“Mad doesn’t lie to me.” Mare had a warning in his voice.

“Alright, alright, I get it.” Phantom held his hands up for a second and went back to his treat. 

“He has been gone for a while though. How long do eye appointments take?” Mare bit a marshmallow in half.

“Don’t know, been a while since I’ve had one,” Phantom said through the spoon in his mouth. 

“Maybe I should call him or I can go down and just check on him.” Mare took his phone out to see if he had any notifications. 

“Dude, keep your head on, it’s fine.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to-” Mare stopped when the door to the house opened and Mad came in, closing the door behind him. “There he is!” Mare greeted with a laugh. “How was it?” 

“Was fine.” Mad muttered. 

“He’s pouting. Did you get scolded? An operation? Are you gonna lose your eyes?” Phantom listed.

“He’s pouting because I made him do something he didn’t want to.” Mare waved a hand towards Phantom. “But, really, how’d it go?” Mare watched as Mad stared at the ground, a slight flush on his cheeks. He also noticed that his hands had been behind his back the whole time. “Mad?” 

“Don’t say anything.” Mad brought his hands out and slipped something on his face, looking back up at Mare.

“Glasses?” Mare chuckled. “Hot.”

“Hush!” Mad’s face went even redder. “They’re just for when I’m on the computer or watching TV.” 

“He’s got double the eyes!” Phantom started laughing loudly. 

“I knew these were stupid.” Mad curled up and Mare placed his hands on Mad’s face, making him still look at him. 

“You look amazing and I’m happy you went. Don’t worry about Phantom.” Mare grinned as he snapped his fingers.

“Mare!” Phantom shouted from behind Mare. “Give me back my spread! Mare!” 

“Still hot.” Mare winked.

“You’re a shit.” Mad said with a smile. 

“I know.” 


	24. Fireplace - Dapperstache

“Nothing more romantic than an ol’ fashioned fireplace,” Wilford said as he worked on piling up the wood. He glanced over his shoulder to see JJ’s response. 

“ _ Fireplace, hot chocolate, and you. Couldn’t ask for more. _ ” JJ was fluffing up the pillows he and Wilford were going to sit on. “ _ Oh, wait! _ ” JJ jumped to his feet and rushed out of the room.

“Should I be excited or scared?” Wilford said to himself, striking the match and getting the kindling to light up. “Why does it sound like you’re dragging a body?” Wilford hummed and turned around, laughing at the sight of what looked like a living blanket. “Oh, my, where could have my Jamesy gone?” Wilford grabbed and lifted the fairly large blanket up, being greeted by the sight of a smiling JJ.

“ _ Extra warmth _ ,” JJ explained. 

“You just love this blanket more than me.” Wilford chuckled, it becoming a full laugh once more when JJ reacted by lunging forward and hugging him tightly. “I’m joking, I’m joking my gumdrop. I was just-hey!” Wilford yelped when JJ blew a raspberry against his chest. “You’re such a little shit.” Wilford ran his hand through JJ’s hair. 

“ _ I know.” _ JJ twitched his mustache and stood up on his toes to give Wilford a quick kiss. 

“You keep teasing me like this and we’ll never get to sit down.” Wilford placed his hands on JJ’s waist. 

“ _ The hot chocolate’s going to get cold _ .” JJ protested and slipped away, the blanket on his shoulders like an oversized cape. 

“I forgot about the priorities.” Wilford went over to the pillows and grunted as he flopped down on one side of them. He watched as JJ grabbed the two mugs from the end table and walked back over to him. Wilford took one of the mugs and helped JJ wrap the blanket around both of them. JJ happily nuzzled up against Wilford’s side and took a big gulp from his drink, exaggerating his enjoyment by clicking his tongue and letting out a soft puff of air. “Comfortable?” 

“ _ Very much so _ .” JJ gave Wilford a kiss on the cheek this time. “ _ Best date night ever.”  _

“Anything for you.” Wilford pressed a few kisses to the top of JJ’s head. “Anything for you.” He repeated as he enjoyed the warmth from the fire, the hot chocolate, from JJ’s body, and the love he could feel filling the room.


	25. Basket - Darkstache

“Wilford?” Dark stood at the open door of Wilford’s room, arms crossed as he looked at Wilford, who was crouched on the floor and using his body to shield something. 

“Yes, my dear Darkling?” Wilford asked, trying to keep his voice calm and even, but his excited squeaks making their way through. 

“What’s in the basket?” 

“What basket? There’s no basket.” Wilford curled up a little more.

“The basket you’re currently trying to prevent me from seeing with your body and failing at doing so.” 

“Oh! That basket.” Wilford weakly chuckled and turned around, letting himself fall from his crouch and sit on his rear. “It’s for you.” 

“For me? What could possibly be inside of that basket?” Dark walked over to Wilford and crouched down himself, looking into the basket and going stiff at what he saw. 

“I was going to add more decor to the basket, make it look a little more gifty, but I think this will do for now.” Wilford smiled when he saw how wide Dark’s eyes went. He knew Dark was trying his best to contain his true emotions, but after so long, Wilford knows all of Dark’s little cues. 

“You did not.” Dark adjusted and was now on his knees. “You absolutely did not.” 

“I saw the little bugger and couldn’t help myself.” Wilford watched as Dark slowly lifted his hand and lowered it into the basket. There was a pause as Dark was caught in a slight trance from what was in the basket. 

“We can’t,” Dark said softly. 

“Why not?” 

“We...We just...I-I…” Dark couldn’t come up with a real reason, something that wasn’t just him trying to deny something that brought him joy, something that wasn’t the habitual self-sabotage that he's been trying so hard to overcome with Wilford.

“You know you love her.” 

“Her?” Dark’s voice gave away that Wilford had won. Dark scooped up what was in the basket and pulled out a tiny black kitten. The white markings on her chest and paws making it look as if she was wearing a little tuxedo.

“I was trying to think of a name for the little lady. Something fun like Nyx, maybe Bella.”

“Ash,” Dark said, the name just popping into his head and sounding perfect. 

“Ash,” Wilford repeated with a smile. “I like it.” 

“Do you know where the litter box is going to be kept? Or if she’s going to have a collar or a microchip or both? Or-” 

“I have everything taken care of. Just enjoy the gift without worrying.” Wilford chuckled. 

“You know I can’t,” Dark said with his own smile, leaning over to give Wilford a quick kiss on the lips. “Thank you.”

“Anything for my Darkling.” 


	26. Pumpkins - Darkstache

“Alright, everyone gets one pumpkin. So, choose wisely.” Dark said as all of the Ipliers piled out of the large van. “I’m not having a house filled with rotted pumpkins again this year.” 

“If that’s the problem then we can simply buy styrofoam pumpkins,” Google suggested, turning his head when he felt pressure on his hand, Bing having grabbed it with his own and was bouncing on his feet. 

“Where’s the fun in that Googs? It’s a skill to find the biggest pumpkin in the patch.” Bing said.

“It’s more luck than skill,” Google said. 

“Then, let’s go get lucky.” Bing giggled and pulled Google away from the group. 

“I’m craving a candied apple,” Edward said as he waited for Host to get out of the van, him being the last since he waited for everyone else to get out of his way. 

“Host is surprised Edward wants such a sugary treat.” Host commented.

“There’s nothing wrong with a sugary treat, I only complain when someone’s main diet is sugar.” 

“Host doesn’t need to be psychic to know that Edward is talking about Wilford.” Host chuckled. “But Host does agree that a candied apple sounds nice.” Host wrapped his arm around Edward’s and allowed him to lead, wanting to focus on enjoying the smell and feel of the fall air instead. 

Illinois was using his hand to shield what little sun was peeking through the clouds and the other was pointing out towards the large patch. Yancy was next to him with a cocked head and crossed arms and Bim and Yandere were on the other side, both looking at Illinois with expectations. 

“If we head in that direction, we’ll find the largest pumpkins,” Illinois said.

“Do you really think we can find better pumpkins than literal search engines?” Bim asked. 

“Theys might be able to look up where the bests are at, but theys don’t know how to apply it,” Yancy said. 

“Then let’s get going!” Yandere giggled before taking off, jumping around to avoid hitting the pumpkins as she went.

“Yan! Yan wait up!” Bim fumbled as he tried to go after and catch up to Yandere. “You can’t take off on your own!” 

“I love her spunk.” Illinois chuckled as he and Yancy followed the two. 

“I think we’re going to be here for a while,” Wilford said with his own laugh as Dark watched almost everyone go off to their own devices. 

“Lovely.” Dark rolled his eyes. 

“You can at least pretend you’re going to enjoy yourself.” Wilford teased. “For our little ones.” He added with a nudge and a point towards CJ and RJ, who were waiting patiently and staring out into the patch.

“They’re not our little ones…” Dark muttered but went over to the twins anyway. “Ready?” His question got the two to perk up. 

“We’re going to make a pumpkin documentary,” RJ stated while CJ nodded eagerly. 

“That sounds very interesting, let’s get to it, shall we?” Dark gestured with a hand for them to go first. 

“Yeah!” RJ and CJ squealed and took off.

“Not our little ones.” Wilford blew out a puff of air as he took his place next to Dark.

“Just get a pumpkin, Warfstache,” Dark said.

“A pumpkin for my pumpkin, coming right up,” Wilford added a wink at the end. He took a few quick steps to catch up with CJ and RJ, not seeing that his comment gave Dark a slight flush to his face. 


	27. Silk - Trickshot

“It’s here!” Marvin happily squealed as he carried a package into the kitchen.

“What’s here?” Anti was kneeling on top of the counter, digging through the cupboards in boredom. 

“My scarf!” Marvin placed the package on the table and in a blink he had a pocketknife in his hands. 

“I don’t get the whole uproar about it.” Anti bounced off of the counter and went over to Marvin. 

“It’s a silk scarf,” Marvin explained and worked on opening the box.

“Still don’t get it.” Anti shrugged. 

“Just wait.” Marvin handed Anti the bubble wrap, knowing that would keep him distracted for a good moment as he pulled out a second, smaller box. Marvin used his fingernails to tear the thin tape that was sealing the box. He took a moment to giggle at how Anti was clearly having a lot of fun with the bubble wrap before lifting the lid of the box, moving the tissue paper aside, and finally getting the scarf he had ordered out. 

“Fancy.” Anti chuckled when he saw Marvin wrap the scarf around his neck. The green and black stripes matching his hair and outfit beautifully

“Right?” Marvin held one end of the scarf and rubbed the fabric between his fingers. 

“Hey, dudes.” Chase greeted as he came into the kitchen, an empty mug in hand. “Oh? New scarf?” Chase asked Marvin, going up to him and using his free hand to touch the scarf, feeling the fabric for himself. 

“Y-Yeah.” Marvin smiled, clearing his throat to pass the stutter off as a frog in his throat and not nerves. 

“Silk? Nice.” Chase winked. 

“I decided to splurge a little,” Marvin said, eyes focused on Chase’s hand as it brushed against his chest. 

“Good. Gotta treat yourself sometimes.” Chase flicked the scarf so it went over Marvin’s shoulders. “It looks really good on you, I might even give get one for myself.” 

“I’ll send you the link.” 

“Awesome!” Chase smiled brightly before going past Marvin to place his mug in the sink. “I’m heading over to the Iplier’s to play some games with Bing. Do you mind sending me over, Anti? I don’t feel like driving.”

“No problem.” Anti had a little smirk on his lips.

“See you guys at dinner.” 

“See ya.” Marvin waved a little while Anti did a little salute before Chase was sent away in a cloud of green pixels. 

“Can you feel the love tonight~” Anti sang the moment Chase was gone. 

“Anti!” Marvin elbowed Anti’s side.

“Sha la la la la, my oh my, looks like Marvin’s too shy, he wanna, kiss the Chase~” Anti kept going.

“This is why I don’t tell you anything.” Marvin huffed and started leaving the room. 

“You didn’t tell me, I’m just not blind.” Anti giggled and followed Marvin, being nowhere near done with his teasing.


	28. Birthday - Madmare

“Did you really have to go through all of this? You could literally just sit butt-ass naked on his bed, and then just suck-ow!” 

“Shut up,” Mad said between gritted teeth as Dark had a now pouting Anti move so he was sitting in his lap. 

“I do want to know where the rest of that sentence was going.” Bim scrunched up his face. 

“Shut up,” Mad said again. 

“Suck his dick, Bim.” Anti continued his previous sentence. “He just needs to suck his dick.” 

“This is why we’re never invited to anything.” Dark groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“They can’t handle off of this,” Anti said with a wiggle and a giggle. 

“Will you hush, they’re going to be here any second now,” Mad said.

“Technically they only have to be quiet when the door is opened,” Google said. 

“But that ruins the fun of trying not to laugh at the silence,” Bing said. 

“You guys talking is preventing the silence from happening,” Edward spoke while Henrik just nodded in agreement, his nose buried into his phone as he worked on paperwork through it. “Stop that.” Edward took Henrik’s phone from him. 

“There’s nothing to do and I’m bored.” Henrik protested, trying to get his phone back. 

“I’m going to put all of you into separate corners, I swear.” Mad groaned. 

“Do we get to-”

“And I will duct tape your mouth.” Mad cut Anti off.

“Kinky.” 

“Ugh.” Mad rubbed at his face. 

“I think it’s sweet, what you’re doing.” Yandere said. 

“Romantic,” Illinois added with a chuckle. 

“A lil’ cheesy.” Yancy teased. 

“I gotta pee.” Jackie bounced up. 

“Jackie, wait.” Mad got up as well and grabbed Jacki’s wrist. “I-” Mad stopped when the light to the living room was turned on. 

“Um...are we interrupting?” Mare asked, crossing his arms as Phantom stood next to him, putting a hand to his forehead in annoyance. 

“No, no, no!” Mad quickly let go of Jackie. 

“Surprise!” Blank, Robbie, CJ, and RJ came out of their hiding spot, throwing confetti in the air. 

“H-Happy birthday.” Mad rubbed the back of his head as the others slowly came out as well. 

“You guys had one job.” Phantom rolled his eyes. “Let’s go get the cake, kids.” Phantom gestured with an arm and was followed by Blank, Robbie, CJ, and RJ. 

“Host knew this was going to happen.” Host sighed while Wilford and JJ sat themselves down on the couch with Chase and Marvin.

“Was this supposed to be a surprise party?” Mare asked. 

“Yeah…” Mad stepped around the other egos and went up to him. “I know you said you weren’t expecting anything, but I could feel how happy you were when Phantom mentioned going out to dinner so I thought it would add to it by getting the others together and doing this but clearly it didn’t work since there’s no shock coming from you and-” Mad was stopped by Mare grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him into a kiss. 

“It worked!” Anti shouted and threw his hands into the air. 

“Thank you,” Mare said. “I couldn’t ask for anything more.” 

“Really? Cause I do have a few gifts but if you’re good.” Mad started laughing when Mare rolled his eyes at him and gave him a hug as well. 

“Music?” Wilford asked with a grin.

“Music,” Chase confirmed. 

“What?” Mad looked around when a slow song suddenly started to play. 

“Care to dance with the birthday boy?” Mare asked with a little bow, getting Mad to smile and bow back. 

“How could I saw no?” Mad laughed as his hand was taken and he was spun around. “Happy birthday, Mare.” He said when they were facing each other again. 

“Best birthday I’ve ever had.”

“It’s barely started.”

“I know.” Mare pulled Mad in close as they danced, unaware and uncaring of being watched by some and others joining them on the ‘dance floor’.


	29. Impress - Yanois

“Yanc? Yanc?” Illinois called out as he walked around the Iplier Manor. “Anyone?” He added when he realized that he hadn’t seen anyone else this morning. “Hello?” Illinois was now in the living room. “What?” Illinois saw a piece of paper was taped to the TV screen. “I swear if they all went somewhere without me and only left a note, I’m going to fight all of them.” Illinois grabbed the paper and discovered that it was folded. “What in the world?” Illinois said as he opened up the paper, perking up when he recognized what it actually was. “Fun.” 

Illinois followed the map in his hands, first being guided right outside to the first tree where he found a puzzle piece taped to the trunk. He then followed the directions to the back of the house, to the little shed, and found two more pieces. The map then guided him to the back door of the manor, with another puzzle piece on the window. He had four corner pieces to what was likely a small puzzle with how large the actual pieces were. There had to be at least one more piece since the four didn’t line up with each other at all. 

“Wait a second,” Illinois said out loud when he was lead back to his bedroom, a puzzle piece taped to the door. That wasn’t there when he got up. The piece was a center one and this was the last location on the map. It was clear that the next step was to put the puzzle together. Illinois went into his room and over to his desk, laying out the five pieces. The puzzle didn’t take long to make with the little number of pieces and the actual image being a simple one. 

A question mark. 

“Ta-da~” Illinois turned around when he heard someone sing and he smiled at the sight of Yancy being behind him, a bouquet of flowers in his hands. “I wanted to impress yous and I thought this was the best way to.”

“It worked.” Illinois walked up to Yancy and took the flowers. “The map was really well done and easy to read.”

“Thanks, it took a while to gets it right. Google had me remake it a lot.” Yancy’s face was red as he rubbed the back of his head. 

“Google’s a little pickier than most.” Illinois smelled the flowers, waiting patiently. 

“Y-Yeah, I just...I just wanted this to be good and…” 

“Is there something about this, a type of question to ask me?” Illinois grinned. 

“Do yous...yous wanna...I have tickets to-to a movie and-and…” Yancy usually wasn’t short on words and this was adorable to Illinois. 

“I’d love to.” Illinois chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to Yancy’s cheek.

“Really!?” Yancy’s voice squeaked and Illinois laughed at how excited Yancy was. 

“Of course, I’m really impressed.” Illinois could feel his chest grow warm as Yancy perked up and hugged him. 


	30. Perfect - Bingle

“No, no, no, no!” Bing shouted as he used the Manor’s fire extinguisher all over the flaming stovetop. “Fuck man.” He added with a groan, the smoke detector blaring and alerting the whole house what was happening. 

“What is going on here?” Dark demanded.

“It smells like burnt sugar,” Wilford added as he turned popped out the smoke detector’s battery. 

“When I said that you shouldn’t be left alone without Google, it was a joke.” Dark went over to the stove and looked into the pot, seeing the source of the fire. “He’s going to be back any time now and you were so close to being fine. What even were you doing in the first place?” 

“I...I was trying to make candy.” Bing rubbed his arm. 

“Make candy? We have an endless amount of funds, you could simply go out and buy some if you’re craving sweets.” Dark waved a dismissive hand at the pot, knowing there was no saving it. 

“It’s not for me,” Bing said. 

“Not for you? Then why are you-”

“Oh! I get it Bingy-boy.” Wilford interrupted Dark with a laugh and a slap to Bing’s back. “That’s adorable.” 

“What?” Dark asked. 

“He’s being a good boyfriend, something you really need to work on.” Wilford placed his hands on Dark’s shoulders and turned him away.

“I beg your pardon?” Dark huffed. “Last time I checked I hadn’t had any complaints.” Dark wasn’t aware that he was being guided out of the room. 

“Then let’s give your little glitch a call.” Wilford gave Bing a quick wink over his shoulder as he left with Dark. 

“Great.” Bing sighed when he was alone. He checked the time on his phone and he sighed again, grabbing his jacket from the back of a chair and went out. 

There was going to at least be something for Google to come home to

x~x~x

“Fucking Karens.” Bing cursed as he came through the front door, bags from McDonald’s in his hands. “Trip went from five minutes to almost a fucking hour.” Bing kept muttering as he kicked off his shoes, done with those for the day and done with people in general. “No one cares if you ‘know’ the owner, I’m a literal search engine and you don’t see me-” Bing stopped when he stepped into the kitchen and saw that Google was cleaning off the counter. 

“Sounds like you had fun.” Google chuckled.

“Googs, no!” Bing exclaimed and rushed over, placing the bags down and taking the sponge from Google. “You’re not supposed to be cleaning.” 

“I’m not?” Google raised a brow. 

“No, you were supposed to come home to a treat and then I burned the sugar and then some stuck-up bitch made getting food hard and I just...I just wanted everything to be perfect when you got back and I messed it up.” Bing’s shoulders slumped. “I just wanted to do something nice for you.” 

“Bing.” Google placed a hand on Bing’s cheek and pressed a kiss to Bing’s forehead. “Knowing that you went through all of this effort is perfect to me.” 

“Googs.” Bing moved forward and hugged Google, hiding his face in his chest. Google smiled and wrapped his arms around Bing as well, humming when he heard a sniff. 

“Are you crying?” Google rubbed Bing’s back. 

“I missed you,” Bing said, voice muffled.

“I missed you, too.” 

“You’re not allowed to go out on solo missions anymore.” 

“That’s up to Dark.” 

“Not allowed.”

“Are you going to fight him?”

“Yes.” Bing laughed at his own comment and Google laughed as well. 

“I’ll be sure to right by your side the whole time.” 


	31. Halloween Party - All

Everyone was gathered in the living room of the Iplier Manor for their annual Halloween Party, the ‘kids’ of the group had told them to wait while they went to get dressed. 

“What did Blank dress as?” Chase asked Mare.

“Don’t know,” Mare answered with a shrug. 

“Robbie wouldn’t tell us either,” Marvin said, adjusting the dog-ears on his head. Chase had dressed as a cat while Mare was wearing a take on Poison Ivy, Mad was watching the entrance to the room, wearing a Harley Queen costume. 

“RJ and CJ wouldn’t let me in their room all day,” Dark added, dressed as James from Pokémon. 

“They’re making their costume a surprise,” Anti said, dressed as Jessie

“They’re going to make a grand entrance.” Wilford chuckled and went into a full laugh when some of his straw fell out of his sleeve. JJ sighed and had given up at that point of keeping his scarecrow partner together. At least his lion costume was behaving for them. 

“Maybe I should have been more dramatic coming in,” Anti said with a little hip bump to Dark. 

“You’re dramatic enough just breathing.” Google rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to scratch at his face since he knew the glitter Bing had applied in a star shape would get ruined.

“You and Bing are covered in glitter, how is that not dramatic?” Anti said with a smirk. 

“We’re 80’s Rockers, dude,” Bing said, gesturing at his zebra-print pants. 

“How much bribing did he have to do?” Edward asked, spinning his butterfly net around in his hand. 

“He is probably still working on it.” Henrik tapped at his chest as he laughed, the attached extra arm for his beetle costume moving up with it. 

“How do we know that Google wasn’t the one to come up with the idea?” Illinois asked with a hum, his own face covered in ‘wounds’ and skin tinted purple. 

“Google could be a big 80’s fan,” Yancy added, having the catch his witch hat before it fell off his head. It was a few sizes too big for him but he had insisted on being the witch while Illinois was the familiar. 

“I don’t think he’s a fan of anything,” Phantom said. “Except for Bing,” Phantom added with a wink. 

“Oh, gross.” Jackie scrunched up his nose. He and Phantom were both dressed as firefighters, Jackie being a little more ‘traditional’ with his costume while Phantom had some fun. 

“Is everyone ready!?” Robbie called from outside of the room. 

“Yep!” Anti called back. 

“Host, come on, for the kids.” Edward gave Host a little nudge. 

“Host only agrees for the younger ones.” Host grumbles before slipping on a pair of bunny ears. 

“Here we come!” Blank squealed and he, Robbie, RJ, and CJ all rushed into the room. 

“Holy shit.” Anti cursed.

“That’s adorable,” Mad said.

“I’m going to cry,” Marvin squealed.

“Ta-da!” Robbie, Blank, RJ, and CJ all posed. 

Robbie was dressed like a mini-Chase, Blank was a mini-Mare and both CJ and RJ were mini-Darks.

“Did we do good?” Robbie asked as he went over to Marvin and Chase. 

“You did perfectly.” Chase crouched down. “You even got a Nerf gun.” 

“Pretty sure that’s yours.” Marvin chuckled. 

“I look okay?” Blank was with Mare and Mad. 

“You look amazing.” Mare ruffled Blank’s hair, laughing at the squeal of protest from Blank. 

“I can fix that,” Mad reassured Blank before messing up Mare’s hair. “See? Exactly the same.” 

“Did we surprise you?” RJ and CJ were practically bouncing at Dark’s feet. 

“Very much so.” Dark’s voice cracked. 

“Aw, Darky~” Anti teased, hugging Dark’s arm. 

“Sad?” CJ asked.

“He’s so happy he’s gonna cry.” Anti giggled. 

“I’m not going to cry,” Dark said and cleared his throat.

“Chase is and I think Mare’s about to. It’s fine, big boy.” Anti gave Dark’s arm a squeeze.

“I’m not going to cry.” Dark repeated. “But I am going to hug them.” He added before going to wrap his arms around CJ and RJ.

“He’s totally crying,” Jackie said to Anti. 

“I know, but we’ll let him think he’s good,” Anti said with a smile. 


End file.
